board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(5)Okami vs (12)Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos 2015
Results Round One '' ''Friday, November 13, 2015 Ulti's Analysis Gamer justice strikes again! Warcraft 3 is just so atrocious on every level, and I will never understand why people like it. Yes the map editor was good and spawned Dota, but that is not anyone in Blizzard having any talent. That's smart people using Blizzard's engine. Warcraft 3 getting its ass kicked in a poll is always a good time, so I very much enjoyed this match. I suppose the plot is passable, but World of Warcraft completely crapped on the entire Warcraft lore so it doesn't really matter now. Okami is a very strange case in these contests. It never blows anything out, but never gets blown out itself, at least in the 1v1 format which we all know is the only format that matters. The trend would continue this contest. To date, nothing has ever broken 60% on Okami or Amaterasu 1 on 1, and anyone who brings up Rivalry Rumble can bite me <3 Ctes's Analysis This match should've been very obvious. Okami and the lead Amaterasu has proved themselves previously in these contests to be worth at least something. A mid-carter. Okami reached round 3 and managed to look respectable against Metroid Prime last time. Being a PS2 game, it also didn't really have reason to have gotten weaker. Anything Blizzard on the other hand, seems to fall each time. World of Warcraft especially seems to keep falling, but it's not really limited to that only. Last contest Warcraft lost a close battle to Morrowind, which with the release of Oblivion shouldn't be worth much. Blizzard games have shown to be good in close matches. Starcraft is the best example, but Warcraft beating GTA in the series contest is another. However, that may have ended. It's probably not as much Blizzard as its PC games in general that we've seen declining over the years, so why should Warcraft be any different? The best argument for a Warcraft victory is definitely that World of Warcraft beat Okami in 2009. That said, Okami shared the poll with MGS3 and another console game, which should at least have held it back a little. Games that gets anti-voted as Blizzard games does will obviously perform slightly better in 4-ways when an anti-vote can go to three different games. In a one vs. one that year, I honestly doubt think Okami would lose. And that's against World of Warcraft, this is Warcraft III. Naturally, Okami ended up winning with ease too. It was a heavy favorite on the board with a few Warcraft supporters but not any noticeable number. And yes, the prediction percentage for Okami is a little bit low, but it's Warcraft, it's casual bait to some degree. Though it's nice to see Okami being the overall favorite. Seeding helps a lot of course, but maybe people in general realizes what kinds of games just wont do well here. External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches